Space Jam 2: The New Looney Adventure
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Swackhammer is back after decades since his team, The Monstars were defeated by Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny and The Tune Squad. But when next generation of alien invader steal the talents of NBA & WNBA stars, the tunes would have to rely on a young former basketball player to help them.
1. Prolong

20 years...20 years was all he thought about as he sat in his chair, back on Moron Mountain, which was in ruins.

His memory replay over and over, keeping his anger high. But he let out a laugh. _20 years, he had to get old by now. Hard to move, jump, shoot, make baskets._

"I got it now. I send them, they'll challenge those toons again, they have to bring _him_ back to help. But, _he'll_ would be too old that we win and enslave once and for all!"

A smile creeped on his face. Swackhammer will finally have his revenge on those pesky Looney Tunes.

\--Charlotte, NC- TWC Arena, 2012--

A young man was in the Time Warner Cable Arena shooting a basketball around on the empty court.

It was an excellent battle for the UBA (Unisex Basketball Association) Championship. The Charlotte Wildcats defeated The Anaheim Quack Attack in a Game 7 battle.

He was happy. A 5 straight time UBA Champion with the Wildcats and his first team, The Charlotte Dragons, 2 time MVP, The Sixth Player of the Year in his rookie year, 2 time Slam Dunk Champion, 5 time All Star Captain, and a 5 time Championship and All Star MVP.

But with another championship win for his city, he was sad as he kept on shooting. Tonight was the last time he will be in the UBA.

"Yo, Russ."

Russell shot the ball and made it before turning to see his brother and some of his teammates behind him.

"You'll be late to the party, man. You coming?" Scottie, his brother asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I thought I have one last shootaround on the court."

"Great memories you made not just on this court, but others, Captain" Kenzie told Russell, as he bounce the ball between his legs.

Jared wrapped his arm around his former Captain. "Yeah man. Who could forget the rivalry between Charlotte Dragons and Los Angeles Legends for three straight years. Two of them you shot the buzzer beater."

"Why did you think I left them? I couldn't go back to LA for another championship battle haha."

"The battle against New Orleans. The Voodoo fans hated you and you made sure they wouldn't forget your name" said Kenzie.

"The day The Villain was born. But I couldn't do it alone. I had teammates with me. I keep telling everyone that I'm the greatest player. One person can't be his own team. I was grateful to play with great teammates on both teams and I thank you for that."

"So what now for you, Cap? You going to college. Finally, going to help NC State win a NCAA Championship" Kenzie asked.

Russell shot the ball and it circled around the rim, rolling out. "Nope."

Jared tried to figure out his friend. "You're thinking about the NBA? Going to help out your Bobcats?

"As much as I want to..." Russell shot the ball, bouncing it off the backboard. "I'm not going to the NBA."

"Well wherever he goes, I believe his teammates, the fans, and Charlotte will support him in his decision" said Scottie, smiling at his brother.

"I'm jealous your brother wrestled for the WWE. That had to be awesome" Jared said.

Scottie smirked. "It was fine, you guys. I would try to make it to your games and try not to miss any moments."

"Its okay, Scottie. You didn't miss any."

"Well, except one...The Dunk."

Russell drop the basketball when he heard the sentence. "Woah, Scottie. You can see that on YouTube man."

"True, but I want to see it upclose and personal."

"What are they talking about?" Asked Jared.

Kenzie filled her team in. "The Dunk. Russell's rookie year as a Dragon, he went to the All Star Slam Dunk Contest. Performing two dunks that the judges gave him all 10s. As his final dunk to win, he preform a 360, between the leg one arm dunk to win and be the first player to have an outstanding 150 points in the dunk contest."

Russell sighed as he walked to the center of the court. "That was 2010, when I was 17. I can't do it again."

"Did I hear my brother, Russell Alonzo Lowe say the word "can't?" If I know my brother, and I do, _he could do anything if he set his mind right_. Maybe he's **chicken**."

Russell stopped walking, hearing his brother pestering him to do The Dunk. 'How dare call me out' he said in his head.

 _On the court, Small Forward of The Charlotte Dragons, Russell Lowe._

Commentator 1: _Russell Lowe need to score a 49 to tie or 50 to win._

Commentator 2: _I think Russell has pulled the big tricks out of his hat already. He gotta have something big this time._

Russell started running, bouncing the ball, running past the three point line.

Scottie, Jared, and Kenzie watched on as he made it to the paint. Russ jump up, turning in mid to the right, placing the ball from his right hand, through his left leg and to his left.

 **Russlonzo Buck Presents**

Russlonzo Bucx

Bugs Bunny

Russell slam the ball through the hoop and hang on the rim.

 **Space Jam 2: The New Looney Generation**

Stephen Curry

Kevin Durant

Maya Moore

Kristaps Porziņģis

Diana Taurasi

Scottie Bucx

Bayley

Sasha Banks

Becky Lynch

Charlotte Flair

Triple H

Stephanie McMahon


	2. 1

" _Hello. I will continue this story after_ _**Slick Alex: Timetwisters**_."

\--WWE NXT, 2016--

"Great job out there, Rahzel."

"Thanks."

"Keep it up. You're doing amazing!"

"Thanks for the support."

Rahzel, the wrestling character name for Russell Lowe. The past three and a half years, he wrestled in the WWE in their developmental program NXT after leaving The UBA.

"Hey Russ, great match" his best friend, Raijn know in the ring as Raij (Ron-Jay) told him, high fiving each other.

"Thanks man. Where Brick?" asked Russell.

"He's at the apartment, getting ready for the game."

Russell raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

Raij pulled out two tickets. "The Miami Sun Rays game against your former team, The Charlotte Dragons. We got'em for your call up gift."

"Oh ya'll didn't have to. Thanks man" Russ said, hugging his friend.

\--Moron Mountain--

Swackhammer finish off with a head device that he created, smiling at the sight of it.

His wall of televisions were broken except for one that was showing two bunnies walking up the steps of a building with Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny statues on the side of the steps.

"Acme University...huh" a toothy grin form as he paid attention to the screen, curiosity taking over the business alien.

\--Acme University, Looney Toon Land--

It was gym time for the students of Acme University. Being that it was Friday, it was the favorite sport of the day.

"DODGEPIE!" Elmer Fudd yelled out, blowing the whistle to start the game.

Students grouped of four ran to the center court, picking up whipped cream pies and start throwing them across the gym.

Fowlmouth was the first one out of the game for Team Buster. "Oh [Car crashes] [Explosions, mother [Airhorns] [Cars honking]"

[Meanwhile in the classroom]

Principle Bugs Bunny watched Wile E Coyote bandage himself ]pi injured from chasing after RoadRunner.

"Wile, what did I tell you about using our explosives towards our staff members without my permission?"

Wile showed Bugs a pickup sign, saying sorry.

"Anyway, get yourself patched up. We're going to The Nerdlucks' homecoming party. Daffy and Foghorn are almost done setting it up."

The coyote gave the principle a thumbs up, only for his arm to fall off.

\--

Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck were left on the boys team as Babs Bunny (No relation)and Shirley McLoon.

Plucky threw a pie at the ladies. Shirley, who was hovering a inch of the floor, didn't dodge the pie. It circled around her in her orbit and was threw back to Plucky.

The pie spinned around the duck, causing him the twist around. The pie stopped as Plucky stop spinning, dizzy and was hit in the face.

"Plucky, out!" said Elmur.

"C'mon Buster, you got this!" Hampton cheered on.

Buster focused on the two ladies. Shirley was surround by pies, circling around her, handing Babs to throw. The blue bunny dodged the attacks, trying to find an opening to the gals.

Buster slam a hole on the court, digging to the other side.

"Babs, like where did he go?" Shirley asked her partner.

"I'm here ladies" said Buster, behind them. The two turn and receive a pie in the face.

"Boys win!" Elmur called out, blowing the whistle.

The boys team cheered, carrying Buster on their shoulders. They never defeat the girl's team thanks to their heavy hitters Shirley and Babs.

But now, Buster was the hero.

"Buster, I want you here for detention to fix the floor!" Fudd said. Buster frown for a bit, but he couldn't keep the smile on his face.

"Hey Elmur, let the kid off."

The former hunter turn to see Bugs, eating an carrot.

"Bugs, look at the hole he made on the court."

"It'll be okay. Taz can fix tomorrow. He made history for the boys. So lets him go and celebrate with his friends."

"You're right..." said Elmur, looking at the girls team shaking hands with Buster.

"Speaking of friends, the homecoming party is ready. Daffy heading to pick up The Nerdlucks. Lets go to the Town Hall."

Bugs and Elmur walk out of the gym, getting ready for the party.


End file.
